Twitches
Spanish Title: Brujillizas (Latin America) / Las gemelas hechizan dos veces (Spain) Italian Title: Twitches - Gemelle streghelle French Title: Des amours de sœurcières German Title: Zwexies – Die Zwillingshexen First Movie: Twitches Airdate: October 14, 2005 Magical twin sisters are separated at birth by their protectors, Karsh and Ileana, when the Darkness attacks their homeland of Coventry and kills the twins' father through a war that is going on. They survived because their father, Aron, gave all of his magic to the twins and whenever they are together they are safe; their combined power is enough to fend off the Darkness. For their protection, Karsh and Ileana flee Coventry and hide the twins safely in a non-magical dimension (Earth). Camryn (Apolla) grows up in an upper-class family and becomes a social butterfly. She wears a sun amulet, and always awakes with the sunrise. She likes to draw, and unknowingly draws extremely realistic pictures of Coventry and her birth mother, Miranda. Alex (Artemis), is a lone wolf who grew up in a middle-class home with a single mother (who died recently). She wears a moon amulet and is always up until the moon sets. She is a bookworm and is always writing stories about Coventry and their mother, unaware they are true. On her 21st birthday, Halloween, Camryn and her friend, Beth, go shopping, while Alex goes looking for a job. At a fashion store, the two sisters meet for the first time. Alex goes running from the store, and Camryn goes after her. When she takes her hand in hers, their magic is released. They bond as sisters, trying to understand what's happened to them, and get to know about each others' lifestyles. This is when they meet Karsh and Ileana, who tell the story of Coventry, which Alex has been writing in her journal, thinking it was only a story she created. Alex doesn't want to take any part in restoring Coventry's light, and leaves with Camryn. Camryn manages to convince Alex to stay and the two bond and manage to cast a few spells (most which cause something bad to happen to Karsh). They come up with the name Twitches, a fusion of the words twin and witches. While at Alex's apartment, the Darkness arrives suddenly and chases them throughout the home. The sisters use their magic and barely escape. Camryn is now freaked out, and doesn't want to have any part of their destiny. She leaves for her birthday party on Earth. Alex feels as though she was abandoned, and goes to Coventry on her own. She meets Miranda, her mother, and Thantos, their uncle and stepfather. While at Camryn's party, the Darkness once again attacks. She realizes who the Darkness is (Thantos), and goes to her sister and mother, after Karsh and Ileana were swallowed by Thantos. She makes it there just as Thantos arrives. Then it is revealed that Thantos is really the Darkness and swallows Miranda. He killed the girls' father, his own brother. Alex and Camryn combine their magic of light and love to destroy Thantos. They restore Coventry's light, and return to Camryn's home, along with Miranda, Karsh, and Illeana to have cake. The movie ends with the sisters cheering, "Go Twitches, go Twitches, it's our birthday, it's our birthday!" Notes: It is revealed that Alex's real name is Artemis and Camryn's real name is Apolla. It is likely that they were named after the Greek Olympian Twins Apollo and Artemis, but on the contrary Apollo is a boy. Another allusion to the Olympian Twins is that Artemis is the goddess of the Moon while Alex (Artemis) wears a moon amulet and Apollo is the god of the sun while Camryn (Apolla) wears a sun amulet. Thantos is also derived from Thanatos, the Greek 'grim reaper'. Second Movie: Twitches Too Airdate: October 12, 2007 The movie starts out in Coventry with Queen Miranda in King Aron's study, telling his portrait how much she misses him. When she emerges, she is followed by a shadow. She waves her hand and a wall appears, concealing the door. In the Earth dimension, Camryn makes a mess when she tries to magically put dishes into a dishwasher. Alex is living with them because she is going to Waverly University. Karsh and Ileana show up and announce they are getting married and that Miranda wants to see them. Alex doesn't go because she doesn't want to miss class so Camryn goes where she meets a handsome man named Demitri. She believes him to be a prince, but it turns out that he's not; he's a powerless kitchen servant. At school, Alex meets Marcus, who is Camryn's ex boyfriend. He mistakes her for Camryn until Beth informs him otherwise. Both Alex and Camryn have been receiving signs that their father is alive in the Shadowlands. Miranda believes that Thantos is becoming powerful again and wants the girls to use a vanquishing spell during an eclipse, when their powers will be at their strongest. If they perform the spell, everything in the Shadowlands will be destroyed, Thantos... and Aron. Alex doesn't want to do it and mistakenly brings back Thantos. He goes off to destroy Aron's Shadow. Camryn and Alex follow, and when Thantos takes Aron back to Coventry, everyone is locked out. Demitri helps them get into the castle. When asked how, he reveals that Miranda gave him his powers back. Together as one, Camryn, Alex, and Miranda bring Aron back and Aron defeats Thantos. The movie ends with Karsh and Ileana's wedding. Everyone is there. David and Emily, their housekeeper, even Beth and Marcus. Camryn and Demitri share a loving look. Then she waves to Beth while Marcus and Alex wink at each other. Marcus whispers to Beth..."I can't believe you're not more freaked out about this." Beth replies, "What's there to be freaked out about?" She looks around Coventry. "I'm just jealous she's got this much room in the back of her closet." Karsh and Ileana exchange rings and Aron and Miranda pronounce them husband and wife. They kiss and have the reception. The movie ends with the twins, Iliana, Karsh, Miranda and Aron, all chanting, "Go Twitches, Go Twitches!" Category:Live Action Category:2000-2009 Category:English Live Action